


great god almighty i've been thinking all day

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim points at him with one bright blue fingernail. "We need you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	great god almighty i've been thinking all day

"You know," Tim says. He's just dragged Jason off on break and they're currently in Forever 21, looking for the sparkly tights Tim bought last fall and lost during one round of musical beds or other. "For a while there, I thought you didn't like me because of _Roy._ " He finds a pair of striped tights, considers them and then puts them back, looks up at Jason. "But that really wasn't the case, huh?"

"No," Jason says. He follows Tim over to the clearance rack, can't help but laugh when Tim starts bitching about how no one can _shop_ in this kind of mess.

"Yeah," Tim says. "And then I thought maybe it's because _you_ were used to being the center of attention…"

Jason swallows. He wishes Tim would go back to being a drunk-at-work mess because this perceptive thing is - really disconcerting, like when Roy starts quoting Rilke over rounds of Jaeger bombs.

"But that's not totally it."

"Tim," Jason says. "I don't know if you know this, but when you tell someone you want to _bond_ with them, you don't spend that time psychoanalyzing -"

"I mean, it's dumb," Tim says, ignoring him and dragging Jason out of the store. " _Obviously_ this whole thing was about Dick. The capitalized one. Although there's a bit of the other one in there, too."

" _Tim_ ," Jason warns, but Tim stops in front of Barnes & Noble and blinks up at him. He's wearing his glasses today, Chucks and jeans and a t-shirt that either used to be Jason's or they just have the same one. He's not even wearing _make-up_ except for a little bit of lipgloss.

"You thought I was going to fuck him, didn't you?" Tim asks.

Jason shuts his eyes, opens them back up. "Yes," he admits.

"Hm," Tim says. He walks into the store and Jason follows. Tim starts looking through the $5 books, probably to find something that he and Roy don't already have quotes from tattooed on their asses or something.

"You know, I thought about it at first," Tim says. "I mean, he _is_ stupidly hot." Jason feels his hand clenching into a fist almost against his will, and then Tim looks up from the bin and says, "But I wouldn't."

"No?" Jason asks. "Why not?"

Tim shrugs. "He's nice," he says. "Really nice, for letting me stay with him and everything. But I couldn't be with someone like that, who has no idea what they even _want_."

"Tim," Jason says. "The other day you walked off with the T-Mobile guy after talking to him for a _minute_."

"What's your point?" Tim asks.

"I just - how do you know what _he_ wanted?" Jason asks.

"He wanted me," Tim says, rolling his eyes. "And afterward he still did. That's what I _mean_."

"That's…" Jason starts, but he can't say anything else, because Tim's exactly right.

"Come on," Tim says, taking his hand again. "You have to help me hide all the Twilight books. Roy and I do that at least once a week and they always grow back like weeds."

"You know we _sell_ merch for that, right?" Jason asks.

"Uh-huh," Tim says. "But it always ends up mysteriously damaged."

Jason laughs, slings his arm around Tim's shoulder and starts for the Young Adult section.

 

*

 

Their break was over ten minutes ago, but after hiding all the books, Tim makes Jason buy them lunch in the cafe - lunch, to Tim, being a gigantic slice of cake and an iced latte. "What am I, made of money?" Jason asks.

"You make more than _I_ do," Tim says. He swirls his tongue around his straw and Jason gets - distracted.

"That's cuz I've got seniority," Jason says, clearing his throat. "As ridiculous as that sounds."

"Remember that time you took two whole days off? Dick had to be all responsible and the store _actually_ caught fire at one point." Tim points at him with one bright blue fingernail. "We need you."

Jason snorts. "I really doubt that."

Tim _hms_ and they fall into silence for a minute or so while Tim chews on his straw.

"So this is what you guys do on your breaks, huh?" Jason asks. "I really figured you just found a store and fucked in one of the bathrooms."

Tim licks his lips, smirks. "That what you used to do before you got all responsible?"

"Uh-huh," Jason says. He leans forward, says, "Me and Roy, first time we fucked around it was in the back room. Dick walked in on Roy blowing me -"

" _Jesus_ ," Tim says.

"So after that we _mostly_ went to Roy's car, unless he wanted to fuck me, and then -"

"There's a bathroom in this store," Tim says. His eyes are wide and his cheeks are flushed and Jason kind of wants to fuck with him, tell him _wait_ -

But as soon as he sees Tim's ass in those jeans again, he changes his mind and follows him to the bathroom.

He locks the door behind them, pushes Tim back against the wall by the sink and kisses him. He's not used to kissing Tim if they're not both drunk out of their minds, and it's different. Tim tastes like strawberry lipstick and coffee and the cigarettes he keeps stealing out of Jason's back pocket when he thinks Jason's not looking because he doesn't _like_ Roy's brand. He cups the back of Tim's head, and Tim pulls his glasses off and sets them on the sink.

"I kinda like those on you, you know," Jason comments. He pulls the collar of Tim's t-shirt aside, kisses across the ink there, the bruises Roy already left.

"Yeah," Tim says. "I kind of figured that out the first time I wore them when you kept _spilling_ things."

Jason snorts. "Asshole."

"Speaking of…" Tim starts.

"Yeah, yeah," Jason says. "Tell me you brought something, because _I've_ fallen out of the habit of getting fucked when I'm supposed to be working."

Tim smirks, pulls lube and a condom out of the back pocket of his jeans and says, "And _that's_ why you're so tense all the time."

"Fuck off," Jason says, but he knows Tim has a point; that's what's so fucking _irritating_ about him, is how often he's _right_. Tim shoves his jeans off and he's not wearing underwear because of _course_. 

"Slut," Jason comments, and Tim bats his pretty lashes at him. He turns Tim around, kissing the star on the back of his neck, squeezing Tim's ass until Tim mutters, "Come _on_ ," and Jason chuckles. He slicks his fingers up and slides two into Tim right away, and Tim makes the kind of obscene noise that Jason _usually_ only hears through the walls of Dick's apartment.

"God," Tim says as Jason crooks his fingers inside of him. "God, come _on_."

Jason reaches around and squeezes Tim's dick. "How do you want it?" he asks.

"I don't," Tim pants, "I don't care, just _fuck_ me."

Jason sucks a bruise on the back of Tim's neck, squeezes both his nipples and then pulls his fingers out. He rolls the condom on, slicks up his dick and then turns Tim around. Tim gets the picture, wraps his arms around Jason's neck and his legs around Jason's waist.

"I'd tell you to keep it down," Jason says, easing inside of Tim, "but I know you're not capable of that."

"What makes you think - _god_ \- that I'm going to -"

Jason thrusts _hard_ and Tim yelps and scratches at Jason's shoulders. "Dunno," Jason says, pulling almost all the way out just to slam back in again. "Maybe that?"

"God," Tim says. " _Fuck_ you."

"Maybe next time," Jason says. He buries himself all the way in Tim and jesus, yeah, maybe he gets what the fuck Roy's _on_ about all the time. Tim feels so good, tight and hot and _perfect_ , and that's _without_ the nine million uppers Roy's always on.

"Harder," Tim whines, and Jason gives it to him, slamming into Tim hard enough that he's going to have bruises from the tile behind him, bruises from how hard Jason's gripping his sweet little ass. 

"Jesus," Jason says. "You feel so good on my dick. This what you wanted?"

" _Yes_ ," Tim says. "And, I want -" His eyes roll back at a particularly hard thrust, and Jason squeezes Tim's dick with one hand while he holds him up with the other.

"What do you want, Tim?" Jason asks, and Tim meets his eyes and says, "I wanna fuck your mouth when you're done. Roy told me how much you love getting your mouth used."

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Jason says. He gets both hands back on Tim's ass as he pounds into him even harder, kisses all along Tim's neck and collarbone, moves up and fucks his tongue into Tim's mouth until he throws his head back and comes.

He lets Tim down slowly, still shaking a little as he pulls out, and then he drops to the floor and swallows Tim's dick all the way down.

"Oh my god," Tim says. He grabs a handful of Jason's hair and Jason looks up at him, raises his eyebrows like he means _come on, then_. Tim gets it. He cups Jason's face in both hands and fucks down his throat until Jason's moaning around him, eyes watering, and Tim's not even making _sense_.

"Fucking jesus, yes, please, want - Jason, that's - _god_ , your - _fuck_."

Tim comes as soon as Jason slides a finger back inside of him, pumping into him until his come splashes down Jason's throat, pulling out a little so some of it lands on Jason's mouth. Tim drags him up and licks him clean until they both taste like come and lipgloss.

"I can't believe," Roy says twenty minutes later, when they finally get back to the store. "That you got banned from Barnes & Noble. Now what are we gonna do?"

Tim shrugs, slips his hands around Roy's waist and under his t-shirt. "Dunno," Tim says. "I always wanted to do it in a library."


End file.
